Alphas con Alphas, Omegas con Omegas
by Kate The Wolf
Summary: Kate y Garth se casaron y unieron a las manadas, lo cual rompieron 2 corazones: el de Humphrey y Lilly. Juntos tartan de supercar este gran dolor, pero mientras lo hacen se dan cuenta que son uno con el otro (mi 1er fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Kate y Garth se casaron, y unieron a la manadas, lo cual rompieron 2 corazones: Humphrey y Lilly. Juntos superaran ese matrimonio, pero se dan cuenta que son uno para el otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Es mi primera historia, por favor paciencia soy nueva en esto asi que si me equivoco o algo asi me pueden corregir. Ojala les guste**

Humphrey: Hoy era el día en el que Kate y Barf se casarian, no puedo con esto. Asi que mi decision es escapar de Jasper. Corri a las vias del tren, Marcel y Paddy me ayudaron. Cuando me acercaba pude notar que tuve una alusinacion, me vi a mi y a Kate aullando, volvi a la realidad y salte al tren -Ojala sea la major decision- me dije, empeze a pensar "Porque ese Alpha y yo no, tal vez sea el fuerte pero yo soy tierno, dulce, divertido, porque no me escojio a mi"

_En el valle_

Kate: Caminaba enfrente de toda la manada, estaba muy nerviosa, se miraba que Garth igual, me hubiera gustado casarme s fuera con Humphrey, no con Garth

Garth: -Y estas lista- dije nervioso

Kate: -Si- finji una risa. Pude ver que Garth se distrajo -Garth estas bien-

Garth: Me distraje viendo a Lilly triste, eso me rompia el Corazon -Ah si- me puse en posicion juguetona para disimular el nervio -Estoy listo, listo, listo- pero en eso note que mi padre me hizo una señal de que empezara, asi que me levanter rapidamente -Y quieres empezar-

Kate: -Mejor juntos- y empezamos, mordisqueamos nuestras orejas, aceptamos nuestro aroma y venia el momento de frotar narices. No quize ver nada, cerre los ojos y empeze a inclinarme

Lilly: No podia ver nada de esto, 2 lobos que amo rompiendome el Corazon, mi Hermana y mi amor, senti como me traicionaban, no pude soportarlo y sali corriendo llorando

Kate: senti mi nariz frotandola con la de Garth, me quite rapido, todos estaban aullando de felicidad, voltee a ver a mi familia, mi mamá estaba llorando, supongo de alegria, y a mi papá y a Tony, hablando, se veian felices, pero no vi a Lilly. -Lilly- grite

Garth: NO vi a Lilly, -Hay no- dije angustiado y sintiendome culpable

_Con Lilly_

Lilly: No podia retroseder el tiempo, queria desaparecer, senti las gotas de agua mojando mi copete, y tapando mis ojos, cuando senti que choque con algo, -Auch- me sobe la cabeza. Aunque me doliera y choque con algo seguia llorando

-Que tienes Lilly- dijo el lobo con el que choco

Lilly: Me trate de calmar un poco -Las manadas se han unido- dije triste

Humphrey: NO quize creer lo que dijo -Que haz dicho- dije temiendo que fuera real

Lilly: -KATE Y GARTH SE CASARON- me puse a llorar

Humphrey: Esas 5 palabras me destrozaron "Ese maldito perro del este lo hizo" pense molesto, no pude evitar sacar unas cuantas lagrimas. Abraze a Lilly -TRanquila Lilly, hay mas lobos en la manada. Es mucho mejor un omega que un alpha- trate de consolarla. Al terminar el abrazo le quite el copete de la cara, y seque sus lagrimas, aunque no pude evitar quedar ignotizado en sus hermosos ojos morados, jamas la vi a los ojos -Lilly que hermosos ojos tienes-

Lilly: Tambien vi sus ojos azules, pero con lo que me dijo me sonroje -Gracias, aunque los tuyos son como 2 diamantes-

Humphrey: -Gracias- dije un poco mejor, pero pude oir a alguien venir -Me debo de ir de Jasper- se me fue lo ultimo

Lilly: -Espera no te vayas- lo tome de la pata -Quedate por lo menos hoy-

Humphrey: -Pero, pero- no pude evitar decir no a sus ojos -Esta bien- suspire

Kate: Cuando llegue pude ver a Lilly y a Humphrey -Humphrey- dije alegre

Humphrey: -Lilly, nos vemos en el lago- le susurre, -Kate ya vi que prefieres a un alpha- dije molesto, y me fui corriendo

Lilly: Pude ver que se fue, asi que yo tambien me iria pero me detuvo Garth -Quitate Barf-

Garth: -Pero Lilly, dejame explicarte- vi como se fue, esto me rompio el Corazon. -Kate estuvo mal lo que hicimos- dije triste

Kate: -Lose- dije con lagrimas ente ojos

Winston: -Porque se fueron asi- les dije a los 2

Garth: -NO importa- me fui con la cabeza agachada

Tony: -Garth que te pasa, porque estas asi- lo segui

Eve: -Hija que es lo que paso- dije algo preocupada al ver a mi hija asi

Kate: -No es nada- dije llorando, y sali corriendo

**Hasta aqui dejo esta parte, ojala les haya gustado**


	3. Chapter 3

**Actualizo la historia**

Kate: Corria a la cueva e Humphrey con el Corazon destrozado, cuando pude notar que alguien se me interpuso

-Kate que te pasa- dijo la loba de pelaje café muy oscuro casi negro con el hocico, vientre y la parte de abajo de su cola color gris, de ojos verdes. Es la mejor amiga de Kate

Kate: -No es nada Jenny- me seque las lagrimas

Jenny: -Vamos puedes decirme Kate, soy tu mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mi-

Kate: Suspire -Voy a la cueva de Humphrey a decirle que lo amo-

Jenny: -QUE- dije sorprendida -Amas a Humphrey? A el, es un devilucho amigo desde que eramos unas niñas, nadie perderia la oportunidad con alguien como Garth, cuando paso tu enamoramiento con el devilucho Humphrey-

Kate: -No le digas devilucho- le dije molesta -Paso cuando fuimos a Idaho, lo conoci y es un gran lobo-

Jenny: -Amiga, si fuera tu, no desperdiciaria la oportunidad con Garth, ademas ya eres su pareja, que se supone que haras- dije diciendole la verdad -Ademas sabes bien, Alphas y Omegas no pueden ser pareja, pero suerte amiga- le dije feliz y me fui

Eve: Corri a buscar a Kate -Kate te necesito que vengas-

Kate: -Pero no puedo ahora-

Eve: -Hija, solo ven- dije mandativamante

Kate: -No- dije segura

Winston: -Vienes o vienes- le di un golpe para dejarla inconsciente -Ahora vamos- la agarre y la subi a mi lomo

_Con Humphrey _

Humphrey: No fui a mi cueva, sabia que Kate me buscaria asi que solo fui al lago para ver a Lilly -Perdon la tardanza Lilly-

Lilly: -Descuida, no hay problema- dije feliz de que viniera -Oye hoy hay fiesta por la boda de Kate y Garth- dije algo desanimada

Humphrey: Nose porque pero sentía algo diferente por Lilly, realmente no sabía que era -Lilly, puedes ir conmigo a la fiesta-

Lilly: -Crei que te irias de Jasper- dije

Humphrey: -Me dijiste que no me fuera- dije confundido

Lilly: -Lose, pero si quieres nos podemos ir los 2- dije juguetonamente

Humphrey: -Pues por mi, directo al tren, pero debo preguntar algo, sigueme- dije corriendo, corri a el unico lugar donde sabria que estarian, a un lugar plano -Marcel, Paddy-

Marcel: -Bonjour mi esponjoso amigo, crei que te irias en el tren-

Humphrey: -Un retraso, ocupo de su ayuda-

Paddy: -Am el tren pasa dentro de unos 30 minutos-

Lilly: -Humphrey si nos vamos ahora si llegamos a tiempo-

Humphrey: -Pues vamos- volvi a salir corriendo, despues de corer un gran tiempo, llegamos -Lilly, al estar cerca y ver un vagon abierto saltas-

Lilly: -Cerca, salto hecho- cuando estaba cerca iba a saltar pero senti como algo me golpeo y cai inconsciente

Humphrey: -LILLY- dije preocupado, pare y regrese a ella -TU- gruñi molesto al que estaba ahi

**Dejo hasta aqui, gracias a los que ya lo leeron eso me dice que si continuare**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ya volvi, nose porque pero siento que tarde pero la actualize ahora. Muchas gracias por leer el fan fic, realmente me agrada que si haya alguien que la lea**

Humphrey: -LILLY- dije preocupado al verla inconsciente -TU- le gruñi al que estaba ahi

-Si yo- dijo el lobo

Humphrey: -Porque lo hiciste Darko- dije evitando que se acercara a Lilly

Darko: (Darko es un lobo de pelaje negro, con vientre blanco y unas lineas en sus patas) -Dime tio Darko por favor Humphrey- dije acercandome

Humphrey: -LO QUE SEA, PORQUE LE HICISTE ESTO- le grite molesto

Darko: -Bueno hay alguien en la manada que me ayudo con todo, vio todo, estubo en la boda, y me comento que las manadas se unieron. Yo quiero este territorio y como Lilly es hija de los Alpha, me quedo con parte del territorio y luego te cuento mas, si me ayudas, que dices?- dije intentando convencerlo

Humphrey: -Y que haras, eres mas Viejo como para estar con ella-

Darko: -Que omega tan mas tonto eres, hare que Jackson se case con ella-

Humphrey: -JAMAS TE DEJARE- brinque a el

Darko: -Humphrey, Humphrey, Humphrey, tonto que eres- le dije, cuando iba cerca lo agarre de la pata y lo saque volando

Humphrey: Senti como me estrelle en un arbol -Peleare por ella-

Darko: -Crei que te gustaba Kate, pero al parecer un Alpha te la robo- intente molestarlo

Humphrey: Me pare con dificultad y me abalanze otra vez

Darko: Esta vez me agache, cuando estaba en el piso lo mordi en la cola y empeze a dar vueltas, sacandolo volando lejos, le hize una señal para que se acercaran mis 2 hijos, Cat y Jackson -Vengan aca inutiles-

Cat: (Una loba de pelaje gris claro, con el vientre y patas blancas, de ojos Azul oscuro) -Que pasa-

Darko: -A ella llevensela- dije mandativamente

Jackson: -SI papa- le dije, voltee a ver a Cat y tenia la misma cara que yo, de tristeza. Subimos a Lilly sobre nosotros y no la llevamos

_Cerca de Humphrey_

Humphrey; Senti como cai, el dolor era fuerte, intente levantarme y no pude, estaba debil asi que senti que me desmaye

-Coyote?- dijo Garth algo molesto

Garth: "No lo puedo deja asi, como Alpha debo proteger a la manada", pense "Algun dia me arrepentire" pense molesto, lo subi a mi espalda y lo lleve con Samantha, la sanadora de la manada occidental, ella era la mas cerca, al llegar a su cueva -Samantha- le hable

Samantha: (Una loba de pelaje completamente café claro, mientras su vientre es color beich, de ojos amarillos) -que pasa Garth- sali, ya que estaba haciendo unas medicinas por si acaso

Garth: -Ayuda al coyote, lo encontre inconsciente- lo baje

Samantha: -Descuida yo lo cuido, pero major es que salgas- lo empuje con cuidado. Entre a la cueva y vi varios moretes y unas cuantas raspaduras. solo que sus patas traceras estaban torcidas, duraria el resto del dia en descanso

_Despues de un rato_

Humphrey: Empeze a reaccionar, -Lilly- solloze, senti a alguien acostado a mi lado. -Lilly- volvi a decir

-No, soy yo- dijo una voz femenina diferente a la de Lilly

Humphrey: Voltee a ver y dije enojado -KATE QUITATE-

Kate: Me sorprendio su actitud, y me entristecio -Porque- me acurruque

Humphrey: Solo la vi con mis ojos matones, trate de levantarme rapido para huir pero me pare y volvi a caer -Auch-

Kate: -Descuida, yo te ayudo- lo ayude a levantar

Humphrey: Me quite, -Mejor me quedo tirado- dije, vi como se me acercaba, me queria dar un beso -Yo si puedo- me dije a mi mismo me arrastre, me empeze a jalar con mis patas delanteras

Kate: Lo vi tratando de salir -Espera Humphrey- le puse mi pata en su cola, -Dejame explicarte-

Humphrey: Estaba totalmente HARTO de que se me acercara, tome todas mis fuerzas y me levanter y sali corriendo, de tanto corer me cai de Nuevo pero ya estaba lejos -Al fin- dije satisfecho

Kate: -Al fin que- dije detras de el

Humphrey: "AHH PORQUE NO SE VA" pense molesto, pero me acorde -Kate ocupo a tus padres-

Kate: Esta era mi oportunidad, -Claro, yo les hablo con la condicion de que abrazes-

Humphrey: Rodee los ojos, me pare y la abraze -Listo, te apuras porque LILLY FUE SECUESTRADA-

Kate: -QUE- sali corriendo de inmediato, encontre a mis padres y les dije. Ellos me siguieron y volvi con Humphrey, aunque Tony y Garth tambien vineron

Garth: -Que fue lo que paso- dije apurado

**Hasta aqui dejo el capitulo, algo largo tratare de actualizarla pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**EH vuelto, perdón por haber tardado, la escuela me consumió por completo, pero al fin vuelo con otro capitulo**

Humphrey: Trate de recordar, pero me dolia la cabeza con solo pensarlo, pero si pude decirle

Eve: -TODO FUE TU CULPA, SECUESTRARON A MI HIJA POR TU CULPA- le gruñi a Humphrey, estaba lista para atacar

Kate: -Mamá alto- me puse enfrente de ella no fue su culpa, Humphrey es solo un omega, y acuerdate lo que me contaste, dijiste que Darko fue el mas fuerte en la escuela de Alphas-

Winston: -Cariño, Humphrey hizo lo mejor, ahora calmate y vamos por Lilly- dije listo para ir

Humphrey: Apenas y me pude levantar, -Vamos- dije seguro

Garth: -No puedes ir, estas herido, apenas y te puedes levantar, herido o no solo serias una carga inutil- dije molesto

Humphrey: -Wow calmate Barf, fíjate que tu no me dirás que hacer, y quieras o no YO VOY- le respondí

Tony: -Vamos a ir por Lilly, o no?- pregunte confundido

Winston: -Si, VAMOS- empezamos a correr al territorio de Darko, empeze a olfatear y encontré su rastro -ES POR ALLA-

Kate: -Humphrey no quieres que te lleve- dije acercandome a su lado

Humphrey: Me aleje de Kate, -No, estoy bien. Solo dejame correr en paz- me aleje

_Con Lilly_

Lilly: Me dolía mucho la nuca, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en una cueva tipo jaula, "Donde estoy" pensé, iba a levantarme y vi a un lobo negro hablando con uno café

Darko: -Warrior mantener lista a la manada, Winston puede mandar lobos a cualquier parte, solo por su hija- le dije a Warrior

Warrior: (Un lobo de pelaje marrón, con vientre crema y alrededor de su ojos tiene una mancha café chocolate. Sus ojos son dorados) -Pero que haremos con la omega-

Darko: -La haremos pareja de Jackson, cuando el tenga territorio, mataremos a la inutil omega- salí de la cueva junto con Warrior

Lilly: Me dio miedo lo que dijeron, en eso vi 2 lobos de la edad de mi edad -Oigan ayudenme por favor-

Cat: -Descuida Lilly, no somos como mi padre, te ayudaremos como podamos- le dije

Lilly: Esa voz se me hizo similar -Cat? Jackson? Son ustedes- pregunte

Jackson: -Si, somos nosotros- dije apenado

Lilly: -Cat como es que de una omega te hiciste una Alpha tan fuerte- dije admirada

Cat: -Larga historia- no quise hablar de eso

-JACKSON CAT VENGAN- grito Darko

Lilly: "Debo de salir, yo no me quiero casar con Jackson" pensé angustiada

_Volviendo con Humphrey y todos los demás_

Humphrey: -Aqui es- dije seguro -Se donde debe estar Lilly-

Tony: -Si y tu quieres entrar diciendo que vienes por ella, te reconoceran-

Eve: -Podemos hacer una distraccion- dije astutamente

Humphrey: -Tengo una idea- pensé alegre, y les conté mi plan

Garth: Gire los ojos, camine a donde debía, empeze a actuar como si no supiera donde estaba, como confundido

Warrior: Vi a un lobo grande y de pelaje café -HEY TU- me acerque -QUE HACES AQUI- le gruñi

Garth: -Nose perdí mi rumbo, no tengo manada- mentí

Warrior: -Un lobo como tu nos servirá, te vez muy fuerte, cuanteme de ti- le dije para estar seguro que no sea una trampa

Tony: -Kate Humphrey vayan por Lilly, nosotros nos quedamos aqui-

Kate: Asenti y fuimos los 2, empeze a olfatear y encontré el rastro en una cueva, "Barrotes, no podremos con eso" pensé -Espera aquí, iré por mi papá- salí corriendo

Humphrey: -Como si te hiciera caso- dije cuando se fue, entre a la cueva -Cat ayudame a sacarla-

Jackson: -Yo me encargo- salí, y me dirija a mi padre -Papa dame las llaves-

Darko: -Para que- dije

Jackson: -Me meteré a la jaula para "proponerle" algo a Lilly- mentí

Darko: -Me gusta tu perversa mentalidad- le di las llaves

Jackson: Volvi a la cueva -Dejame- empeze a abrir la reja

Humphrey: -LILLY- la abraze -Estas bien-

Lilly: -Si, gracias por venir- lo seguí abrazando -Sabia que vendrias-

Cat: -Creo que mejor nos salimos- dije pícaramente

En eso Kate iba a entrar a la cueva

Kate: Corrí a la cueva, y no pude creer que veía, solo pude soltar una lágrima de dolor, pues ellos se estaban besando -Como es que- dije con la lágrima

Garth: Entre ala cueva, me habían cachado los lobos de Darko, -Oigan es mejor que- vi besándose a Lilly y Humphrey

Eve: -DEJA A MI NIÑA- corrí a Humphrey

Lilly: -NO- grite mientras empujaba a mi mama de su viada a Humphrey no vuelvas a hacer eso- le dije molesta

Darko: -Vaya vaya que tenemos aqui- dije viendo a Humphrey, Lilly, Kate, Garth, Tony, Leve y Winston, en eso lobos de mi manada taparon la salida para ellos

Winston: -Que es lo que te pasa Darko, porque haces esto- dije molesto

Darko: -Quiero territorio mucho mas grande que el mio, además es parte de mi venganza- dije

Flashback normal

Hoy era día en el que varios lobos alphas se graduaban de la escuela de Alphas, incluyendo a Winston, Eve y Darko. Ellos 3 eran mejores amigos, muy unidos

Darko: Ya tenía edad para tener una novia, y siempre estuve enamorado de Eve. Hoy era día de que me declararía de mi gran amor. Me arregle, me bañe, me peine, y agarre un ramo de flores, en eso me tope con Winston

Winston: -Oye Darko, a donde vaz tan arreglado-

Darko: -Bueno es que yo-

Winston: -No me digas, no hay problema- era inevitable hacerle algo ya que estaba arreglado, -Oye Darko- me le agente

Darko: Cuando caí, llene mi pelaje de tierra -WINSTON- di la vuelta quedando arriba de el -Porque-

Winston: Di vuelta ahora yo arriba de el -Es divertido-

Darko: Di otra vuelta -No lo es, si me dejaras ir sera genial, tengo algo importante que hacer-

Winston: Volví a dar una vuelta, haciendo que el cayera en un charco de lodo, en eso vi pasar a Eve, -Si me disculpas- lo soltee y corrí hacia Eve

Darko: "HAYY MIS FLORES, MI PELAJE, WINSTON" pensé molesto

Winston: -Eve tengo que decirte algo-

Eve: -Y que es?- prwgunte ansiosa

Winston: -Siempre te e querido mas que una amiga, y yo quisiera saber si quieres ser mi novia-

-SI- dijo Leve

-NO- grito molesto Dark

_Fin de flash back_

Darko: -Es hora de que pagues- dije molesto -ATAQUEN- grite

Jackson: Vi como empezaron a pelear, el grupo de Humphrey perdería sin duda, eran muy pocos -Vamos Cat- empezamos a pelear del lado contrario de mi padre

Kate: Era rodeada por 5 lobos, vi como el sexto se iba acercando, no pude esperar mi muerte y solo cerré mis ojos sintiendo mucho miedo esperando el salto del lobo, en eso abrí los ojos y vi como salto el lobo hacia mi, no podía hacer nada

**Dejo hasta aquí la parte, ojala les guste, saludos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh vuelto con un capitulo mas, ahora en adelante intentare actualizarla pronto, por lo menos 1 capitulo por semana (yase es mucho tiempo, pero mis responsabilidades me consumen todo el dia)**

Kate: No podia hacer mas que esperar mi muerte, cerre los ojos para no ver, pero la tentación me gano y los abri, vi como el lobo salto a mi.

Humphrey: Peleaba muy mal, aparte de ser un omega debil, estar herido. Hacia todo mi esfuerzo por luchar pero era muy dificil, a lo lejos vi a Kate rodeada por 5 lobos, y al parecer el 6to le iba a saltar encima "Humphrey recuerda lo que dijeron mis padres, haz el bien sin mirar a quien" pense, 'Hay hare como si no recordara esta parte" pense, corri a Kate, y justamente cuando el lobo salto, yo me avente a el, hacienda que cayera encima de los 5 lobos

Kate: -HUmphrey me salvaste- le dije, me acerque a darle un beso

Humphrey: -Kate que te pasa, con el hecho que te haya salvado no quiere decir que te amo- sali corriendo a pelear al lado de Lilly

Winston: Peleaba contra muchos lobos, en eso se me acerco Warrior -Porque haces esto- peleaba

Warrior: -Son ordenes- segui peleando

WInston: -No te gustaría tener una vida calamda, con una familia, una manada?- deje de pelear

Warrior: "Familia" pense, yo no tenia familia -Nose, si lo hag no seria bien recibido en alguna manada- me calme

Winston: -Ven con nosotros, no te haremos nada- dije

Warrior: No dije nada, solo estuve callado

Darko: Vi como Jackson y Cat no peleaban en mi lado, sino en el contrario -QUE HACEN BASTARDOS, PORQUE PELEAN CONTRA NOSOTROS-

Cat: -CAYATE DARKO, NO NOS DIRAS QUE HACER-

Darko: -CLARO QUE SI, SOY TU PADRE Y ME OBEDECERAS POR LAS BUENAS O MALAS- me iba acercando

Jackson: -DETENTE- salte en Darko -No haremos lo que digas, nosotros ya no somos tus hijos- le gruñi, soltee un aullido de poder, vi como todos se detuvieron -MANADA DE DARKO, FIJENSE LO QUE ES CAPAZ DE HACER EL SIGUIENTE ALPHA DE AQUI- les dije, -Ven Cat, Humphrey- le susurre -Es hor de vengarse-

Cat: De ser una omega, me hize una alpha muy fuerte, me acerque a Darko -Pagaras por lo que hiciste- lo volteamos panza arriba y le abri la panza

Darko: El dolor era insoportable -DETENTE, HIJA POR FAVOR- suplique

Cat: -Yo alguna vez suplique, y que hiciste, darme un rasguño en la cara, porque crees que me cubro el ojo con mi copete- le dije

Humphrey: -No entiendo que como de un gran tío te volviste un enemigo- le dije

Darko: -CAYATE ESTUPIDO OMEGA-

Humphrey: NO podia aguantar mas, me acerque a el, agarre su hocico y empeze a jalarla una para abajo y otra para arriba -Sufriras como nosotros- al terminar la frase termine arrancandole la mandibular, dejandolo muerto de inmediato

Cat: -TODOS LOS QUE ESTUVIERON DEL LADO DE DARKO, LARGO- gruñi viendo como todos se iban con la cola entre las patas

Tony: -Al fin paz para la manada- dije feliz, -Es mejor ir a dormir, ya esta oscuro- les dije, caminamos hasta una cueva lo suficientemente grande para caber los 10

Warrior: -Saben, nose que me paso, lo lament mucho- dije apenado

Garth: -Con un simple perdon no se cambian las cosas- dije -Perdon, tenia que sacarlo-

Humphrey: estaba muy agotado, no queria hacer nada mas que dormir, camine hasta el fondo para no escuchar a nadie, en eso senti un aroma -Eh?- empze a caminar, al acercarme vi a 3 cachorros de lobo temblando -Hola niños, que tienen?-

-POr favor no nos haga daño- dijo una lobita cachorra de pelaje blanco con unos toques de morado, con ojos morados)

Humphrey: -Tranquila no te hare daño, vengan los 3-

En eso los 3 cachorros salieron, la lobita de pelaje blanco con morado, un Lobito cachorro de pelaje blanco con manchas negras y cafes, y el otro de pelaje dorado con ojos azules

Lilly: -Humphrey quienes son ellos?- dije al verlos

Humphrey: -Nose, los acabo de encontrar- dije

Lilly: -COmo se llaman niños- dije dulcemente

-So so so soy Luna- dijo la pequeña cachorra

-Soy Stan- dijo el cachorro mas grande y blanco con manchas

-Me conocen como Turbo- dijo el de pelaje dorado

Eve: -Lilly que hace...- dije pero no termine por ver a los cachorros, -De quienes son-

Lilly: -Mamá los acabamos de encontrar, deberiamos adoptarlos-

Tony: -Eso si, y para unir a la pareja, los proximos ALphas de la manada cuidaran de uno-

Garth: -QUE NO- dije

Kate: -Yo cuidare uno sola-

Winston: -Ah ah Kate criaras a uno con Garth para que se vayan uniendo-

Stan: -A mi nadie me adoptara, se cuidarme solo-

Warrior: -Porque crees eso niño-

Stan: -Porque yo soy un gamma- dije orgulloso

Turbo: -Presumido Stan, soy un Alpha y Luna es una omega-

Tony: -Queda decidido, Kate, Garth se quedan con Stan-

-QUE- dijeron los 3

Eve: -Oh vamos, no es nada de trabajo, es mas, tu padre y yo cuidaremos a uno-

Winston: -Eve, ten en mente, somos algo mayors para criar cachorros-

Eve: -Habla por ti mismo abuelo, Turbo viviras con nosotros-

Humphrey: -Yo cuidare de luna- dije

Cat: -Humphrey estas seguro que podras con una cachorra tu solo- dije ya que de pequeños, Humphrey fue algo distraido

Humphrey: -Sip si podre-

Lilly: -Yo le ayudare- dije segura

Garth: -No prefieres criar uno tu y yo Lilly-

Lilly: Lo mire enojado -No, la verdad no quiero, prefiero con Humphrey-

JAckson: -Ademas la ley de las manadas no deja estar alphas con omegas, sino alphas con alphas y omegas con omegas- dije

Y asi todos se fueron a dormir, listos para un viaje de mañana a las manadas

**Aqui dejo este capitulo, ojala sea de su agrado**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, no saben como me averguenza tardar tanto, pero mis estudios no me dejan seguir, pero aqui raigo el otro cap.**

_Despues de esa noche durmiendo, desayunaron sus caribous, y empezaron el viaje de regreso al territorio Occidental-Oriental_

Humphrey: Caminaba con mucha dificultad, aparte de esa "Guerra" ser herido antes por Darko, era insoportable el dolor, solo que hize lo major para disimular el dolor, pues sentía un gran ardor en mi cuello

Lilly: Vi a Humphrey caminando, obviamente se miraba que le dolía algo, así que me acerque -Estas bien Humphrey?-

Humphrey: -Si, mas que bien, jamas había vencido a un Alpha- dije nerviosamente

Lilly: -Dejame revisarte- empeze a checarlo, pude notar que tenía un gran rasguño y medio profundo en su cuello -Y así caminaste mitad del camino?! Sabes que esto te afecta-

Humphrey: -Si lose- dije en un suspiro

Jackson: -Yo lo llevo, si lo puedo- puse a Humphrey en mi lomo

Garth: -Quieren apurarse? No tenemos todo el día- dije seriamente

Kate: Aun seguia deprimida de que Humphrey me cambiara por mi hermanita, el no era así, sabía que para hacer que el se comportara asi, debia haber hecho algo terriblemente malo

Lilly: Sonrei al ver que Humphrey no sufriria, pero los deje un tiempo a solas entre primos, y me acerque a Cat -Oye que fue eso del rasguño, nos dio ventaja-

Cat: -Si, no es mentira- segui caminando

Lilly: -Que? A que te refieres cat?- dije confundidda

Cat: Nada mas pare un rato para quitar mi copete de mi ojo, mostrando la cicatriz que tenía -Lo vez?- volvi a cubrir mi cara y seguimos caminando -No es mentira-

Lilly: -Y como paso? Fue hace mucho?- dije preocupada

Cat: -Ammm si, cuando era cachorra- pero quize cambiar el tema -Oye y dime, Fernando se hizo Alpha?-

Lilly: -Fernando? Si, sabes dice que se hizo Alpha porque sus padres lo obligaron, pero sigue teniendo esa actitud omega que te gustaba ehhh-

Cat: No pude evitar sonrojarme, ya que Fernando siempre me a gustado

Tony: -Oigan, Kate, Garth y ya tienen planeado como dirijir a la manada-

Garth: -papa cayate, no es un buen tema ahora- dije ya que aun no podia supercar lo sucedido

-Acaso los lobos no pueden durar ni un día sin tener que hacer tantos conflictos- dijo Marcel aterrizando enfrente de ellos

Kate: -Marcel, Paddy- fui a darles un abrazo, aunque a Paddy no le gustara

Paddy: -Y donde esta Humphrey?-

Humphrey: -Justamente aqui- me baje de Jackson, y me acerque a ellos -Como nos encontraron-

Marcel: -Pues que decir, solamente volando buscando donde jugar un poco de golf pudimos verlos-

Eve: -Quienes son ellos?-

Kate: -Mamá, ellos son Marcel y Paddy, nos ayudaron a regresar desde Idaho-

Winston: -Un placer amigos- dije respetuosamente

Hutch: Cuando patrullaba pude observer a lo lejos a WInston, Eve, y todos ellos -Señor- corri a ellos -Donde se encontraban-

Eve: -Tuvimos un asunto urgente- -Como te fue con la manada?-

Hutch: -Bien, eso creo, algo alborotados estaban pero Cando, Scar, Claw y yo logramos tranquilizarlos-

Tony: -Buen trabajo-, pude notar que al fin estabamos en el territorio, -Winston necesito hacer una reunion-

Warrior: -Am oigan, y yo que hago, a donde voy?- dije ya que era Nuevo en la manada, sin conocer bien a alguien

Eve: Antes de irme con Tony y Winston -Diles a Kate y Garth, ellos seran los nuevos Alphas, te diran que hacer- segui mi camino, -Turbo vete con el lobo gris y la loba blanca-

Turbo: ASenti y corri con ellos, me quede al lado de Luna

Kate: -Bueno Garth, ya oiste- me di la vuelta para irme

Garth: -Ah no Kate, necesitare de tu ayuda- le pise la cola para que no se fuera

Kate: -Ve tu, yo me quedare con Stan-

Stan: -Yo se cuidarme solo- dije presumiedo mis habilidades

Salty: Estabamos buscando a Humphrey, y pude verlo con otros lobos -Hey Humphrey, donde estabas- nos acercamos

Humphrey: Me baje de Jackson -Hay tuvimos un problemita-

Mooch: -Bueno en fin, ya estas aqui, que tal si nos deslizamos en trineo-

Lilly: -No puede- los interrumpi -Esta herido del cuello-

Shaky: -Esperen un momento, eres Jackson?- lo reconoci

Jackson: -SI si soy Jackson-

Shaky: -Ey hiciste falta, eras de los mejores, mas que salty-

Salty: -Ey Shaky tranquilizate- dije algo serio

Mooch: Mientras ellos alegaban vi a cat, -Cat- me acerque, ya que siempre estube enamorado de ella -Hola-

Cat: -Hola- dije

Salty: -Ey Mooch deja de coquetearle a Cat- pero me quede enbobado con lo que dije -Cat-

Cat: -Chicos ya tengo novio- les menti para que me dejaran en paz

Shaky: -Ja ja ustedes no tendran novio- sali corriedo, seguido de Salty y Mooch

Cat: -Oye Lilly, donde vive Fernando?- dije ansiosa

Lilly: -Oh relajada Cat- dije evitando reirme -AL rato te llevo, debo checar a Humphrey-

Humphrey: -Esta por la cascada- dije, -Luna, Turbo vamonos- empezamos a caminar

Jackson: -Hermana te quedas sola- dije antes de salir corriendo -SHAKY, SALTY, MOOCH- fui detras de ellos

Cat: "Que bien, gracias" pense, y empeze a caminar, estaba viendo el piso mientras caminaba pensando en mis momentos con Fernando, pero me di cuenta que choque con algo -Hay- voltee a ver y era el

-Hola, eres tu Cat- dijo el lobo, de pelaje café y gris, con el vientre de color blanco, y ojos verdes

Cat: Quede helada al verlo -Si soy yo Fernando-

Fernando: No podia creer lo que veia, cuando cat se fue, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, la cosa es que no sabia si le gustaba pues siempre nos peleabamos de cachorros -Cuanto tiempo, oye no creas que me enojare de Nuevo, Ya e madurado- bromee

Cat: Empeze a reir, seguia teniendo esa actitud omega, sin duda estaba enamorada de el

**Ojala les agrade este cap. tratare de no tardar en traer el que sigue**


End file.
